


Not a victim

by desperat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Murder, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Peter debates underage sex, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: Peter expected something completely different, when he walked into that dark alley, after he smelled Omega in heat.This is my second approach to this work, so if you feel like you already read it, you probably did.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Not a victim

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to wait until I have both chapters written, but I'm whore for an instant gratification. Kick me, if I don't post second chapter until Wednesday. Sorry if it's chaotic, I've never actually learned English grammar XD Feel free to correct me if I messed something up.

Peter hadn’t planned on spending this afternoon engaging in dirty work, but he could do this which no problem. As he was Left Hand for Alpha Hale until there was no Alpha anymore and then crazed Omega on killing spree and then Alpha himself, Peter never shied away from brutal solutions. Especially in situations like this – he clearly could smell Omega – Omega as human’s designation, not werewolf without a pack – in heat. And that never means nothing good, especially not in public spaces, and definitely not in dark, suspicious alleys. Therefore, Peter was getting ready for fight and possibly – for a kill. He refused to be ashamed of that – Derek was drowning in enough guilt for all of their family.

What he saw in the alley wasn’t at all what he anticipated. Sure, there were Omega in heat, but he wasn’t at all so distressed as Peter had full right to expect. Yet, that wasn’t an erotic scene. Omega, lithe, tall young man, or even a boy – he couldn’t tell, his face looked really young, but there was something in his figure that suggested, that he wasn’t in his teens anymore – stood, hovering over a bloodied body much bigger Alpha. Boy’s breath are heaving, and there was cruelty in his words, even if his voice sounded really cheerful.

‘See, I know how do I look like, you wondered before. People called me many things, most of them wrong. Yeah, yeah, I’m skinny, pretty, fuckable, whatever… You know how you do like right now? Fucking pathetic’ he spat.

Alpha, indeed, looked fucking pathetic. He was laying on his stomach, quivering on the ground, blood spilling from his mouth. Boy grinned and kicked him between his legs. Peter smirked. This kid was something else, he never seen anybody like him. Omega was clearly affected by his heat, his eyes glazed and unfocused, and his smell getting more and more intense. Peter just couldn’t help himself.

‘Bravo’ he drawled, clapping slowly.

That startled young Omega as he jerked his head upwards and his heart skipped a beat in fear, but he quickly gathered his composure and bared his teeth at Peter in manner too aggressive to even call it a grin. He looked even more high than moments ago, when he was staring at hurt Alpha. Boy stepped over a man, still laying on the ground and walked over to Peter, swaying ever so slightly and swinging telescope stick, the same he probably beat the living shit out of the asshole on the ground with.

‘Hello’ slurred out Omega. ‘Wanna joined us?’ he asked, gesturing with stick at other Alpha.

Peter, unlike pathetic man crawling now away from the kid, wouldn’t be defeated by Omega, no matter how strong. It’s not exactly designation thing, really, Peter is trying to be as non-discriminatory as possible. Besides, he’s realist, Derek is Omega by designation, and he could easily kill Peter with his bare hands if he wanted to. But no human could take Alpha werewolf. This one, however, looked like he would definitely try.

Peter hold his hands up.

‘Not really’ he said, smiling. ‘I wanted to ask, if you need any assistance with that’ added, gesturing at Alpha, who was now trying to make his exit as quickly as possible ‘but I see, I wasn’t needed. But maybe, you need to call a cab for you? Or cops?’

Kid winced at that. ‘Eh’ he said, shrugging his arms. ‘N- not a fan’. Then, he stopped moving and watched Peter for few seconds. ‘You look rich’.

Peter snorted against himself. ‘I guess that true. What are you going to do about it? Rob me?’.

Answer he get wasn’t the one he expected. ‘No’ said kid, and licked his lips, slowly, seductively. ‘But I would charge you a lot’ he add.

Peter found himself surprised yet another time since he first seen a boy. He didn’t looked like a prostitute, but then again, expecting every sex worker to be dressed in red dress and high-heels was just stupid. Still, kid didn’t seem very much interested in fucking, heat aside. He definitely was interested in some money though, judging by his worn down clothes and uneven cut hair, probably by boy himself.

‘How much?’ he asked, because Peter could be a decent person, but even he had his limits.

Kid looked startled, like he didn’t expect Peter to take his proposition seriously. Omega chewed on his lip, looking like he was trying to asses contents of his wallet. Peter decided to take pity on him.

‘Two thousand buck sounds good’ he asked.

That definitely wasn’t was kid was expecting. He gaped at Peter, almost dropping his weapon and swaying a little more. ‘Shit’ he said under his breath. ‘Sure, sure, it sounds good’ added quickly. ‘Two thousand, right, just what I would said’ said Omega and then hesitated ‘I wanna five hundreds paid up front, though’

‘Smart’ said Peter, already taking out his wallet. ‘Here you go. Please don’t hit me with that thing if you decide to rob me. If you will run, I won’t chase you’ he said, looking Omega right in the eye.

‘Yeah, yeah’ said kid, quickly taking a money, and stuffing them into one layer of his clothes. ‘Sure, when we’re going, then?’

Peter gesture for Omega to walk one step before him. Kid was reluctant and didn’t put away his telescope stick, but at least he fold it up. Kid was visibly getting more and more affected by his heat, and to be honest, Peter was too. He was definitely hard right know, but he has on pretty Omega on his arm, so it wasn’t gonna gain him any weird looks. Boy was radiating heat at this moment, swaying his hips, his checks rosy and lips slightly parted. He was so pretty, Peter could imagine how cute he would look like chocking on his dick.

Alpha pheromones was clearly affecting him, because as Peter had to adjust himself in his dress slacks, kid gasped. Still, Peter wasn’t expecting much from his expensive purchase. Even if he smelled like heat and slick and need to be fucked, he didn’t really smelled like arousal. He wasn’t scared, no exactly, but he wasn’t very relaxed either. Regular human couldn’t really tell any difference, but Peter’s heightened werewolf senses told him full story. He helped kid into a car and slammed door after him maybe a little bit too hard. It was going to be very frustrated, but at this moment Peter’s Alpha instincts wasn’t going to let him take kid out of his sight.

The moment he slid into driver’s seat, Peter turned on AC on maximum. Kid had a shit-eating grin painted on his face. It was obvious, that he enjoyed effect he had on Peter, even if he wasn’t very keen on dealing with it.

‘Stiles’ he said.

‘Bless you?’

‘Hardy har’ deadpanned boy. ‘That’s my name… kinda. More like nickname. My name’s Polish and not very sexy. So. Stiles’ boy rambled.

‘Nice to meet to Stiles, I’m Peter. So tell me’ said Peter, never taking his eyes from the road ‘what exactly were you doing at that alley, besides almost killing that man? Not that I’m in any way condemning you for that, to be honest I’m rather impressed’

At first, Peter didn’t think that kid is really called Stiles, but that rambling explanation seemed sincere. Stiles’s heart was pounding, but that was more because of his heat and stress and adrenaline that because of lying.

‘Umm, I was getting back home… from a library? I didn’t really expected to, uh, go into heat, you know, I’m not the greatest at tracking that sort of things and also I think that my meds fuck it up? So yeah, I was getting home, felt kinda hot, and then I noticed that people are looking at me weird looks… And then I realized what is happening and wanted to stop for a second and then this asshole ambushed me an the rest his history, you know’

When he talked, boy, Stiles, looked considerably more sober. Not that he was very coherent, but that rambling made Peter smile. Seeing Omega only in his dazed state was making him feel like a creeper. Not that he wasn’t, per se, but still. It was nice to see your potential partners as people, not designations.

‘I see’ he murmured. ‘And then you decided to make some money?’ he teased.

Kid went completely red, as it if was just getting to him, what he’d done.

‘I already texted your plates to all my friends and I’m expected to check in with them in two hours, just so you know’ said Stiles, waving his phone in the air.

Right now, boy looked very young. He folded himself in passengers seat in the way that made him look skinny and fragile and he looked at Peter with hooded eyes. Uneasiness started to form in man’s stomach.

‘That’s good’ he said. ‘Smart. But tell me, Stiles, how old exactly are you?’

It’s not that Peter is a good person or feels like he’s morally obligated to do stuff certain way. If somebody who knows his reputation as a Left Hand would ask, he would say, that sex with a minor is not worth all of the possible trouble you can get in if said minor runs his mouth. The truth is, that Peter don’t like to hurt people who are genuinely innocent. He may be darker than many would like to think, but that’s when he’s, let’s say, torturing some hunter. Not laying a hands on a child. He’s glad, that it’s usually frowned upon even amongst criminals.

(The real truth is, that Peter knows, how sex can fuck you up. Not really from a first hand, but he was there for all of Derek’s reluctant recovery from the trauma Argent’s bitch left him with. He’d smelled on him that resigned fear, every time somebody was aggressively flirty towards him.)

The look kid gave him was more calculating, than anything else.

Peter sighed. ‘Look, if you’re underaged I’m gonna give you another five hundred and just drop you off somewhere safe, okay?’

‘Seriously?’ Stiles, for some reason, looked shocked. ‘Because I could swear that you’re counting on me being jailbait’ he said. ‘But yeah, no, it’s your lucky day, because I’m twenty two’.

Man send him dirty look. ‘Well, now you just overdid it’ he said, even as nothing in kid’s heartbeat indicated that.

The only answer he get, was student ID card that Stiles showed right in his face, using thumb to hide his real name. Apparently, kid was, in fact, twenty two. Still sixteen years younger that Peter, but well, nobody’s gonna arrest him for that.

Peter get’s so catch up in thinking about legalities and morality, that he almost doesn’t remember, that he probably fuck him at all.

When they arrive at Peter’s apartment complex, Peter’s not really hard anymore and Stiles starts smelling more and more like anxiety and amphetamines. It’s rather unpleasant smell, very chemical. Peter starts to wonder, if this is why Alpha in the alley ended like that.

‘Wow, so you’re like _rich_ rich’ says Stiles, which is pretty infantile. When he gets out of a car, he stops for a second. ‘Look, I’m fucking serious, if you plan on sex trafficking me or something, you’re gonna get caught. I’m texting your address to my friend’ last words was getting said more to screen of boy’s phone, but Peter smiled.

He didn’t said anything, just gently guided Stiles to the elevator. Boy was still rambling something, all nervous energy and Peter couldn’t help, but felt endeared by that. He let himself really looked at Omega. It was really hard to say something about his temperament, seeing as right now he was too affected by his heat to act ‘normally’ however that may be defined.


End file.
